There is known a hybrid vehicle provided with an electrically operated continuously-variable transmitting portion, and a step-variable transmitting portion constituting a part of a power transmitting path between the electrically operated continuously-variable transmitting portion and drive wheels. One example of such a hybrid vehicle is provided with: an electrically operated continuously-variable transmitting portion having a differential mechanism, a first electric motor and a second electric motor; and a step-variable transmitting portion constituting a part of a power transmitting path between the electrically operated continuously-variable transmitting portion and drive wheels. The differential mechanism is provided with a first rotary element, a second rotary element serving as an input rotary member connected to an engine, and a third rotary element serving as an output rotary member. The first electric motor is connected to the first rotary element, while the second electric motor is operatively connected to a power transmitting path between the above-indicated third rotary element and the drive wheels. There is also proposed a technique which permits an adequate shifting control of such a hybrid vehicle. Patent Document 1 discloses an example of a control apparatus for a vehicular power transmitting system. According to this technique, where an output of the second electric motor is limited by a torque control thereof during a change of an input shaft speed of the step-variable transmitting portion (automatic transmitting portion), the second electric motor is controlled to operate as an electric generator by the engine, for canceling the output limitation of the second electric motor, to thereby reduce a shifting shock and a delay of the shifting action.